Runaway
by Shanaii
Summary: “One day soon I’m going to soar, I’m going to be free of everything” My own voice was echoing through the hallow space of my head.


**A/N: Just a little thing I wrote, I didn't give the character a name or face just so you didn't get a prejudiced opinion of their personality, I'll tell you who it's actually about at the bottom :)**

**

* * *

**

I sat on the bench my back against the shelter wall, my head hung dejectedly. I could see the people passing by, judging me. I only catch their gaze for a moment from the top of my eye before looking back down to my lap, my jacket hug messily over my waist and no matter how I tried to pull it down it stayed persistently in its place. I turned my head slightly to check on the bag that contained the only things that were significant to me anymore.

I didn't feel bad about any of this; I was just doing as my mother had told me when I was young.

"_Honey, you should do what's right for you, don't let anyone else hold you back or drag you down with them"_ I heard my mother's voice echo through my empty head. She had given me that advice over something that was so small.

She told me not to let anyone else hold me back, or drag me down with them, which is exactly why I was where I was. My mother had given me so much useful advice over the years leading up to her death. It was as if she knew she was going to die, but kept it her little secret for everyone else to figure out. All these years I had felt that she was a fool for not telling her family, but it was only now that I could fully comprehend the weight of her choice.

"_Remember to always smile, so everyone can see how happy you are!"_ I heard her voice echoing through my head again. A smile tugged at the side of my lips as her voice soothed my agitated state, in my memory she had one of those warm, calming voices and a caring smile that never seemed to disappear. Her teeth were out of place in her mouth, each one seemed to be invading the other's space yet her smile was the most gorgeous I had ever seen. It was so imperfectly perfect, or maybe it was just genuine.

A man passes me, shaking his head as he looks me up and down studying my shabby clothes and my torn sneakers; he mutters something under his breath that I don't quite catch. I don't care; he's the one wasting his time thinking things about me.

My pocket vibrated, I pulled the phone out of my pocket. My best – and only – friend was calling me, probably worried. I shoved my phone back into my pocket as it continued vibrating against my thigh.

"_One day soon I'm going to soar, I'm going to be free of everything" _My own voice was echoing through the hallow space of my head.  
_"One day a few years from now I'll come find you and tell you about all the adventures I've found! I can tell you how I've lived a life worth living!" _ It continued echoing.

"_You do that and that one day a few years from now I'll be waiting to hear all about it" _my friend's voice piped up. I hit my head with my hand, hoping it would stop.

"_Sorry, I have to go, I'll see you tonight"_ My father's voice rung through my head startling me slightly.

I had to care for my father after my mother died and consequently I worried about him all the time, I cooked him dinner and I made sure he was well rested, I never really had time for myself, it was always the same thing, school, homework, cook dinner, go to bed. Same routine day in and day out, my father was holding me back. I left him sleeping peacefully in his bedroom without a note, just a simple look and I left.

An elderly woman sat next to me on the bench, her breath was heavy against the stillness of the cold early morning air. Her hair seemed to go in every direction possible and her face looked frail and worn, she was almost exactly what I never wanted to become, but knew I would.

A large bus pulled up in front of where I was sitting, I picked up my bag and hopped on, closely followed by the lady. I took my place at the back of the bus and placed my possessions on my lap. The women sat next to me and looked at me. She was analyzing me, and it was awkward, I stared forward and tried to ignore her but I could just see her looking me up and down through the corner of my eye.

I turned to face her, "Why are you staring at me?" I asked her curiously, studying her features again, her eyes were my mother's but they lacked the caring and warmth, they were ice cold as if they had been severed from all feeling.

Her head fell a little to the side "I was wondering what a boy of your age is doing on a bus to nowhere this early in the morning"

I faced away from her, tossing the question around in my head thinking carefully about my answer.

I turned to face her again and stated simply "I'm running away"

* * *

**A/N...again: Well, I don't know about you, but this is supposed to be about Riku, AU obviously... because that never happened to Riku's mom... or maybe it did, we don't know ;)**


End file.
